Haunted High School Musical
by Bella2710
Summary: I heard the rumor that HSM3 might be a Haunted High School Musical, so I decided to write it. Please R&R.
1. The Two Parties

"Brrrring! Brrrring!" went Troy Bolton's mobile phone. He'd left it on the small table near the couch where the once-Coach Bolton sat eating potato chips and watching a movie.

"Troy!" he croaked. He opened the phone to reveal a smiling photo of Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend. "It's Gabriella!"

In ran Troy, wearing his Wildcat singlet, sweaty and with a basketball in his hand. His father tossed him the phone and he lifted it to his ear.

"Troy Bolton here. Talk to me." He began to walk up the stairs towards his room as Gabriella spoke.

"It's nearly Halloween…"

Troy had almost forgotten! He slapped himself and replied, "Uh-huh. And this is important because…"

"Well… I got back together with Taylor, and she decided we should have an old fashioned Trick or Treat with the Wildcats. And she reckoned we could play Truth or Dare. 8:00pm. Up for it?"

Troy smirked.

"What was that for?"

"Well, I mean, sure! But wouldn't that be a little childish?"

"And your point is…?"

"Oh, alright. See you then!"

Troy hung up and closed his phone. He put it down carefully on the table, sighed and sunk into the couch near his father.

"What was that all about?" his Dad questioned, pausing the movie.

"You don't even want to know."

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy's phone vibrated in his pocket as he was dozing off. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and opened the phone._

"_Yo, talk to me."_

"_It's your best cousin, David!"_

"_Hi, man! Sup!" Troy replied._

"_Not much, dude. Hey, you're free on Halloween night, right? You're not still in to that dumb Trick or Treating stuff, are you?" _

"_You even had to ask?"_

"_Cool, 'coz I'm having a Halloween party at my house. 8:00 pm."_

"_I'll be there." Troy hung up, excited about the party._

_END FLASHBACK_

**Sorry for shortness of chapter, but please review. And if you want, R&R my other fanfics too. See ya!**


	2. Basketball Boys

_A few days later, it was Halloween. Troy had still not decided what to do about his problem. He decided to call the Wildcats and play a game of B-ball in his backyard, to clear his head. About 10 minutes later, they were all there and ready._

"WILDCATS!" called Chad.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" the Wildcats yelled in reply.

Chad didn't notice that Troy hadn't said a word. In fact, he didn't notice anything until Troy missed an easy one-point shot.

"Time out!" yelled Chad over the noise. Chad dragged Troy to the bench while the rest of the team grabbed their water bottles.

"What's up, Troy?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

Chad used his ultimate death stare.

"**Nothing!**" Troy replied.

"Sure?" Chad asked again.

"Yes!"

"Ok." Chad finished. "Back to the game, everyone!"

"Chad, look at the time! You guys should get home. I have to get ready for the party." Troy exclaimed.

"What party?" was Chad's puzzled reply.

"You know, the Wildcat party?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, you should go home."

"Ok."

_Chad and the others called their mothers (Hey, that rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! LOL) and were soon home._

**This is where Part One ends. Part Two is the same chapter from Chad's point of view, beginning from the part where Troy calls him to come over and play basketball.**

Chad lay on his bed on Halloween, counting down the hours 'till the sun set. Suddenly, his ears picked up the faint sound of the Wildcat theme song. In other words, his mobile phone was ringing.

He ran downstairs and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, man! It's Troy! You free?" Troy questioned.

"When am I ever not?"

"Well, come on over and we'll have a game of B-ball!"

"Sure!"

Chad hung up and went back to his room to get ready.

10 minutes later Chad was at Troy's.

"WILDCATS!" he called Chad.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" the Wildcats yelled in reply.

Jason threw up the ball and Chad caught it, dribbling towards the hoop and passing to Troy. Troy prepared to shoot as Chad thought,

"_A one-pointer. Too easy."_ Chad was brought back to reality as the ball bounced on the ground. Troy had missed! Chad called "TIME OUT!" and dragged Troy to the bench.

"What's up, Troy?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

He used his ultimate death stare.

"**Nothing!**" Troy replied.

"Sure?" Chad asked again.

"Yes!"

"Ok." Chad finished. "Back to the game, everyone!"

"Chad, come on! Look at the time!" Troy yelled

Chad checked his watch. "Yeah…"

"You have to get home! I have to get ready!"

"For what?"

"The party!"

"Huh?"

"Just get home!"

"Ok…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry I haven't been on for a while. There's the second chapter for you. Stay tuned, the next chapter should be out soon.


	3. Which Party?

Troy flopped onto his bed and sighed

Troy flopped onto his bed and sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do! It was Halloween afternoon! He remembered his old primary school days, when by the afternoon he'd been dressed up and ready to go, almost bursting with excitement. But today, he lay on his bed sadly.

"_Maybe I just won't go to either party." _Thought Troy. His phone rang loudly, so he picked it up. "Troy Bolton speaking." He sighed.

"What's up, dude? Ready for the party?" It was David!

"Uh.. Dave… I'm not sure I can go." Troy replied.

"Dude.. why not?" David wondered out loud.

"I just can't, OK?"

"Ok…" David sighed, hanging up. Troy now had to let Gabriella know that he couldn't go to her party. This time, he thought a text would suffice, so he wrote:

I can't go 2 the Trick or Treat party with u. U no, the 1 2nite 8? Soz Gab but I just can't.

xxTroy.

He clicked SEND on the phone and a warning appeared. It said:

You have not selected a recipient!

Choose one now.

Chad

Dad

David

Gabriella

Mom

Sharpay

Taylor

A couple of days ago, Troy had added his father to the contact list, because he had just bought a mobile phone. Before that, Gabriella had been 3rd on the list. Now she was fourth. Troy, since he was so used to it, just pressed the down arrow key three times and selected it. Now, that contact was David! Troy looked at his phone. It said:

Sending message to David.

Sending…

Sending…

Troy gasped and tried to click Cancel, but he was too late!

Message sent to David.

"Nooo!" Troy yelled. His father rushed to the room.

"Alright, son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy lied through his teeth.

His father left. What was Troy going to do now? David knew he had been going to go to a Trick or Treat party, and Gabrielle didn't know he wasn't going to. He'd have to tell her, but it was 7:50! She'd be on her way!


	4. An Odd Message

Since the text Troy had sent was now useless, he decided to call Gabriella

Since the text Troy had sent was now useless, he decided to call Gabriella. Surely she'd have her mobile with her, even if she was on her way!

**P.S. The party is at Taylor's house. Sorry I didn't explain that!**

He selected her name from the address book, still angry that he'd sent the message to David instead of Gabriella. The phone rung 8 times and then a strange answering machine message began.

"Gabriella Montez is not on the phone right now, Troy." Said a deep, menacing voice. "And with luck, she never will be again! Mwahahaha!"

Troy laughed at the attempt to scare him. A simple Halloween joke! Suddenly, he remembered the first line of the message.

"_Gabriella Montez is not on the phone right now, __**TROY**__."_

It looked like Gabriella had known he was going to be calling tonight. Then, he remembered the deep and menacing tone in the message. Maybe the person speaking hadn't been his girlfriend after all...

Troy's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. "Who is it?" He called. The response was another knock. "Who's out there?" He called. Again, there was no reply. Only a third knock, this one louder than the first two. He sighed, opened the door, and in fell Gabriella, giggling girlishly. "Scared you!" she laughed. "When we realized you weren't at the party, Mum insisted I come get you. So let's go!"

"Sorry, but I can't." Troy sighed.

"Why not? You're free, aren't you?"

Troy led Gabriella to the couch in the living room and gestured for her to sit. She did so. "Well," explained Troy, sitting down next to Gabriella, "the truth is…". Suddenly, another knock interrupted him. "Wait a sec." He rushed out to the door and opened it. His cousin appeared.

"Yo, dude, why aren't you at my party?"

"Sorry," Troy lied through his teeth, "I forgot. I'll come in a sec." Little did he realize Gabriella was standing right behind him. She burst into tears.

"Oh, so this is why you can't come to our party? You promised, Troy!" She turned her back on him and stormed outside.

"What's going on, dude?" the naïve David wondered out loud.

"I don't know, Dave." Troy sighed.

**Woah…. Drama x Infinity!! What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter. ******


	5. TrickOrTreat!

Troy sighed

Troy sighed. "You know, I might give the party a miss. I'm tired, dude."

"Oh, yeah, I mean, sure, okay, that's fine." David babbled as he stumbled outside.

Troy wiped his brow and fell onto the couch. He tried to call Gabriella, but the message he'd heard before came on again. As he hung up, he felt himself begin to nod off…

At Taylor's house, Gabriella was lying on the grass with her friends from East High. They were all dressed up and having the time of their lives, but all Gabriella could do was wonder. Wonder why Troy wasn't at the party...

"Call him!" Taylor exclaimed, and Gabriella realized she'd been wondering out loud and that everyone was staring at her. "Ask why he isn't here!"

So Gabriella dialed Troy's number. It rang many times before she decided to hang up.

**Troy's asleep, remember.**

"He didn't pick up." Gabriella sighed.

"O.K everyone! Are you ready to go Trick-or-Treating?" Taylor yelled, addressing all the guests.

"YEAH!" they all shouted in reply.

So everyone went inside to grab eggs and baskets for their sweets. Gabriella followed the crowd, not really thinking about what she was doing. She broke her eggs (which Taylor's mother was forced to clean up) and dropped her basket.

"Ugh, it's way stuffy in here." Taylor stated, opening the window. And through that open window seeped a transparent mist that followed everybody out the door, getting closer and closer to Gabriella every step…

**Sorry that this chapter has been short and a little confusing, but don't sweat! Everything will be cleared up in the next chapter.**


	6. Posessed!

Soon, the mist was so close to Gabriella that it covered her body to anyone who was behind her! She was practically invisible. But the mist proceeded to move forward, so that it began to enter her body.

Suddenly she began to feel furious at Troy for wanting to go to David's party instead of the Wildcats'. She felt this way because the mist had been disguised as her when it visited Troy's house. Gabriella knew nothing about David's party, but the mist (a ghost) did. Now that it was in Gabriella's body all its knowledge and emotions transferred to her. She was slowly becoming a ghost who wanted to haunt Troy.

She tapped Taylor's shoulder and said in a wobbly and dark voice, "I've got to go." "OK" replied Taylor. "But why?" she asked but Gabriella was already walking off in an odd floaty kind of way. Taylor was starting to get a little suspicious so she told everyone to go on without her and she followed the path that Gabriella had walked on.

She kept following the path she had taken until she came to a dark alley. She looked out into the distance but all she could see was walls. It was a dead end! She searched the alley with her arms outstretched but nobody was there. Gabriella seemed to have disappeared. There were no other directions Gabriella could have gone in. Except for… Taylor McKessie looked up at the sky. "No way." She whispered to herself.

Gabriella was at David's house because she thought Troy was at his party. She wandered through the crowd being very careful not to walk through anyone. (There were heaps of people so it was difficult for her)She finally made it to the centre of the room where David was standing. David said hi to Gabriella and asked what she was doing here. She told him she was looking for Troy and David replied saying "Troy isn't here, he is probably at home."

"Oh, OK. Thanks. " Gabriella said who was meant to be talking to David but she had already started walking away and when she was out of sight of anyone she said "Not!" and disappeared.

"This is very strange," Taylor thought, "and very spooky."

"Spooky!" she exclaimed. "That's it! It's Halloween. Of course Gabriella would want to play a joke on me!" She smiled and walked back to the party, where she felt sure Gabriella would be. But when she looked around, Gabriella was still missing! "Hmmm…" Thought Taylor, "I guess we'll just have to go on without her.

In truth, Gabriella was at Troy's house, ready to haunt him like he had never been haunted before. She floated through the back wall of Troy's house and walked to the living room. There was Troy, asleep on the couch. "Wake up." she whispered into his ear. "Wake up!" As he began to yawn she stood in front of him.

"Troy." she said as soon as his eyes opened. "Troy, Troy, Troy."

"Gabriella!" he screamed.

"Yes, it's me, you double-crosser! You didn't come to Taylor's party, after you promised to go, because you'd already been invited to someone else's party! What's wrong with you!"

"But I didn't go to David's party." Troy said, in a daze.

But Gabriella continued her rant. "Then you're a double-double-crosser!" She screamed out loud and rushed to the door. "I never want to see you again! Goodbye!" Gabriella walked through the door and disappeared.

**This is going to create some confusion for Troy, isn't it? And you're probably confused too. LOL. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry that I haven't updated it for so long. I will try hard to get the next few chapters up and running soon.**


End file.
